START!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata Tuhan ikut membalikkan keadaan kita. Akankah aku kembali hanyut? Tanjirou x Fem! Zenitsu
1. Melangkah Maju atau Kembali Ketitik Awal

**_[START!]_**

By Riryzha

Fandom **Kimetsu no Yaiba**

MAIN PAIR

**TANJIROU KAMADO**

X

FEMALE **ZENITSU AGATSUMA/ ZENKO**

SURPRISE PAIR!

_Genderbend_

OOC, tentu saja~

.

.

.

Jemari yang sedikit kapalan itu membuka dan menutup perlahan. Kemudian manik berwarna keemasan itu mengamati tangan yang jauh lebih mulus dan lembut darinya dengan tatapan penuh iri.

"Uwaaa, Kanao-_chan_! Sungguh tidak adil! Bahkan hingga keujung kuku pun kau terlihat sempurna." Pujinya berlebih.

Yang dipuji memilih diam dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Menambah kesan elegan lagi penuh kharisma bak dewi kahyangan. Perempuan sebaya yang duduk bersamanya pun mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak sanggup menjabarkan kecantikanmu."

Perempuan itu, Kanao Tsuyuri, tertawa tanpa suara akan pernyataan berlebih dari teman sesama _tsuguko_ sekaligus lulusan yang sama dari tes seleksi akhir dua tahun lalu. Keduanya tengah berendam di pemandian air panas yang terkenal di desa penempa pedang. Mereka kesana bukan karena pedang salah satu di antara mereka patah ataupun mulai menumpul. Hanya demi pemandian air panas-lah mereka rela melewati lembah yang menutupi tempat strategis tersebut.

Kanao hendak melempar koin yang selalu berada digenggamannya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Ingat kata Tanjirou?" Ujar sosok itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Lagi miris jika seseorang benar-benar memperhatikan senyum yang dipaksakan dan binar mata yang meredup.

Kanao pun mengangguk dan meletakkan koin tersebut di sisi kolam pemandian sebelum menatap sosok di sebelahnya, "Zenko juga cantik."

Sosok dengan nama Zenko Agatsuma itu pun tertawa pelan, "bahagia rasanya dipuji seorang dewi."

Setelah keduanya berendam cukup lama, mereka pun keluar dari kolam dan menuju ruang loker untuk berganti baju.

"Zeniko!"

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh keasal suara. Inosuke sang pemburu iblis dengan pernapasan binatang buas itu pun berlari mendekati mereka disusul sosok laki-laki yang mereka kenal.

"Zenko, Inosuke!" Gerutu Zenko sembari menghalau tangan kasar yang hendak mengacak helai kuning panjangnya yang sedikit basah. Kanao menatap lelaki di sebelah Inosuke dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Dalam hati, Zenko pun menghela napas pasrah dan mengabaikan sosok itu dan memilih meladeni segala bentuk keisengan Inosuke yang sepertinya sengaja.

"Zenko-_san_! Kanao-_san_!" Sapa sosok itu. Zenko pun mengangguk menjawab sapaan itu dan kembali fokus dengan cerita Inosuke tentang sepasang kakek-nenek yang merawatnya ketika ia terjatuh ke sungai saat misi kemarin. Sementara Kanao menjawab sapaan itu sedikit kaku,"T-tanjirou-_kun_, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Kalian juga baru selesai berendam?" Tanya Tanjirou.

Kanao pun mengangguk.

Tanjirou yang ingin sekali masuk kedalam percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu pun tiba-tiba saja didorong oleh Inosuke dan hampir saja menabrak Kanao kalau ia tidak buru-buru memegang pundak perempuan tersebut sembari menguatkan pijakan kakinya.

"Woah! Inosuke!"

"Aku dan Maniko ada urusan sebentar." Inosuke segera menarik lengan perempuan berambut kuning itu menjauh dari pemandian air panas. Meninggalkan Kanao yang seolah diberi kesempatan berduaan dengan cinta pertamanya, dan Tanjirou menatap tidak suka kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ketika mereka sudah menjauhi tempat itu, Inosuke pun tanpa ampun mengusak rambut yang setengah kering itu dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak mau memperjuangkannya, Zen?"

Zenko pun berkedip beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepala, "tidak lagi. Aku berhenti."

Kening Inosuke berkerut, "kenapa tidak? Bukankah setahun lebih yang lalu kau sangat mengejarnya?"

"Lihat? Kau saja yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam pun tahu perasaanku pada Tanjirou. Tapi Tanjirou seolah mengabaikan perasaanku yang selama ini tidak pernah kututupi. Bukankah itu terlihat menyedihkan?" Racau Zenko sedikit terisak.

Inosuke pun menghela napas gusar dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Zenko, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku lapar. Ayo makan."

Zenko yang hampir menangis pun tertawa.

"Inosuke dan perut karetnya."

Keduanya pun memasuki kedai terdekat dan mulai mencari tempat duduk. Tidak menyadari bahwa interaksi keduanya dilihat dua pasang mata dengan emosi yang berbeda.

"Tanjirou-kun? Ayo kita susul mereka. "

"A-a... Iya! Aku juga lapar."

.

.

.

Kejadian itu bermula setahun lebih yang lalu. Kala itu Tanjirou baru saja selesai menjalankan misi dan hendak beristirahat sejenak di kediaman kupu-kupu. Namun di tengah perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan Zenko dan Chuntaro yang tengah berdebat.

"Chuntaro...aku tidak ingin pergi!"

"Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Chu~"

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti- hai Tanjirou, aku pergi dulu." Zenko menghentikan langkah sejenak dan menyelipkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar _light pink_ dengan rona di wajahnya kemudian bergegas pergi dengan Chuntaro yang terbang menyusulnya. Meninggalkan Tanjirou yang kebingungan dengan bunga di tangannya.

Tanjirou yang baru datang pun segera disambut Naho, Sumi dan Kiyo. Ketiganya pun kemudian bersorak senang begitu melihat bunga mawar tersebut.

"TANJIROU-_SAN_! KAU HENDAK MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA SIAPA?" Pekik ketiganya dengan semangat. Tanjirou yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berbohong pun memilih tidak menjawab dan menatap lamat-lamat bunga di tangannya.

_'Jadi artinya cinta?'_

Beberapa waktu kemudian, dengan bunga yang berbeda, sang sahabat perempuannya itu kembali memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar berwarna _peach_. Namun lagi-lagi Tanjirou tak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun meski Zenko tak pergi kabur. Menghela napas pasrah akan keterdiaman Tanjirou, ia pun memilih pergi dan menemui Nezuko.

Bulan demi bulan dilalui Tanjirou dengan bunga yang berbeda dari orang yang sama. Dan arti bunga yang tak jauh berbeda. Cinta, kasih sayang, kemurnian sebuah rasa dan sebagainya. Namun entah kenapa Tanjirou tak membalas gestur manis tersebut. Atau sebenarnya Tanjirou tak berani dan tak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada kisah cinta selama ia belum menyembuhkan Nezuko. Tanjirou menyadari betapa dari hari kehari, bulan ke bulan selanjutnya, hingga setahun lebih berlalu pun aroma kecewa menguar semakin kuat dari sosok perempuan itu. Tapi Tanjirou tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan tak tahu hatinya harus berdetak seperti apa.

Ia tahu, sesekali jantungnya akan melambung keangkasa ketika setangkai bunga diberikan padanya. Pun ia akan merasa perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu, menanti bunga apa yang akan diberikan keesokan harinya. Namun ia tak bisa membalas. Tak bisa melakukan apapun seolah mulut, kaki dan tangannya dikunci. Tanjirou menyadari, Zenko sudah lelah. Zenko sudah dalam titik pemberhentiannya dan tak lagi bisa mengikuti langkah Tanjirou yang masih berambisi menuju rute berikutnya. Tanjirou pun tak bisa memaksanya. Tapi melihat Zenko benar-benar diam di titik terakhir dan melambaikan tangan pada Tanjirou sebelum membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannya, ada rasa sakit, kecewa dan tidak sanggup melangkah.

Dan rasa kecewa itu membuncah dan berganti rasa amarah ketika tangan yang selalu terulur dengan setangkai bunga kearahnya digenggam sosok yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Inosuke. Inosuke pun menuntun Zenko menjauh, menariknya menuju dunia mereka yang tidak ada Tanjirou di dalamnya.

Sakit hati? Tentu.

Kecewa? Sangat.

Tapi Tanjirou sakit hati pada dirinya sendiri, kecewa pada sikapnya yang seperti pecundang. Dengan alasan fokus menyembuhkan sang adik, Tanjirou lupa dia harus menyelaraskan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Termasuk jatuh cinta dan memiliki pasangan. Dan kini tak ada lagi tangan yang mengajaknya berjalan beriringan dengan senyum merekah dan aroma bunga serta buah persik yang melingkupi mereka. Hanya ada dirinya, dan Nezuko dalam kotak yang lebih banyak tertidur demi mengisi tenaga.

Dan begitu Zenko pergi, ia seolah memberi sebuah jalan alternatif lain untuk Tanjirou pilih. Tentunya, jalan itu bukan lagi terdapat sosok berhelai kuning melainkan rambut hitam dengan mata indah berwarna merah muda yang sedikit mirip dengan adiknya. Zenko tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Zenko tidak meninggalkannya sendirian bahkan ia mengganti sosoknya yang tak lagi mampu menghadapi Tanjirou dengan sosok yang akan selalu memujanya meskipun harus menunggu ribuan purnama sekalipun.

Tanjirou harus berbuat apa?

.

.

.

Kanao merasakan getaran itu kali pertama ketika tangan kasar yang syarat akan kekuatan dan keteguhan menyentuh tangannya hanya karena sebuah koin. Bukan koin biasa. Koin itu yang menentukan arah langkah serta sikap apa yang harus Kanao perbuat ketika Kanao kebingungan. Koin yang bertahun-tahun lalu diberikan sang penolongnya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu ketika misinya sudah selesai di dunia.

Kanao bersedih kembali, Kanao berduka. Namun ketika sosok secerah mentari itu datang, Kanao seolah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu yang bernyanyi bersama alam.

_'Jadi ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?'_

Kanao tak pernah menyangka ia bisa berubah. Dan perubahan itu muncul karena rasa cinta yang merekah di hatinya yang pernah tandus lagi gersang akan kasih dan sayang. Maka dari itu Kanao bingung harus bersikap. Haruskah ia mendekati sang pemberi kehangatan? Atau merasa puas hanya berada di dekatnya?

Nyatanya Kanao tak pernah menentukan, kedua orang itulah yang membukakan gerbang menuju sang pemberi kehangatan. Zenko dan Inosuke. Seolah keduanya tahu Kanao haus akan kehangatan, haus akan sosok yang berteman dengan semuanya.

Kanao yang semakin dekat, justru semakin kehausan dan tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menggenggam mentari. Keegoisan timbul namun siapa yang hendak melarangnya? Kanao adalah sosok yang independen. Yang bergerak sesuai hati menuruti perkataan mentarinya itu. Tapi semakin mendekat, mentarinya meredup seolah bulan menutupi sinar hangatnya.

Apa cara Kanao salah? Apa Kanao tidak boleh menggenggamnya? Kanao tak tahu. Tapi Kanao bingung harus bertanya pada siapa.

"Kanao-_chan_...cinta itu banyak jalannya layaknya kembang setaman. Banyak bunga dan tak jauh pula dari duri pada beberapa bunga. Maka dari itu, bijaklah memilih bunga."

Kalimat lembut dan syarat pengertian itu mengalun layaknya bel pemberitahuan jikalau pagi tak selamanya mentari dan bulan hanya menutupi sosok pemberi hangat tersebut sementara. Kanao pun bimbang. Langkah apa yang harus ia tempuh?

.

.

.

Inosuke bukan seorang pembaca pikiran. Ia pun muak harus bermain kata dan bersilat lidah ketika hatimu berteriak sebaliknya. Namun panggung drama ini menyesakkan hatinya sehingga ia memilih bergerak sesuai instingnya. Menyelamatkan sosok yang seharusnya diselamatkan.

Zenko merupakan wanita terberisik di hidupnya. Bukan berarti hidup Inosuke diisi ribuan wanita. Tidak. Karena jarangnya wanita yang berada di sekitarnya itulah ia bisa mengkategorikan hal tersebut pada sosok Zenko Agatsuma. Wanita itu berisik, cerewet, cengeng dan penakut. Tapi sosok itulah yang paling kuat lagi tegar yang Inosuke kenal. Dan Inosuke akui, ia sepertinya terjatuh kedalam jurang penuh keindahan dinamakan cinta setiap ia mengabadikan momen di mana bahu itu kokoh menahan getaran tangis dan tangan itu bergerak tanpa celah tiap bertarung baik dalam urusan hati maupun urusan membasmi iblis.

Maka dari itu ketika Maniko memintanya meminjamkan bahu, Inosuke mana mungkin menolak. Dan ketika itulah ia menyadari, air yang turun tak mungkin bisa menghapus rasa sedih sosok yang dicintainya secara diam-diam itu. Inosuke bahkan heran mengapa Zenko yang diberkahi pendengaran yang tajam tak mendengar jantungnya yang bertalu-talu maupun perasaan resah Tanjirou ketika Inosuke merebut Juniko tepat di depan mata. Apa mungkin kesedihan bisa menumpulkan indera seseorang?

Tanjirou berusaha mendekati mereka yang baru selesai memesan makanan. Tiada percakapan berarti yang dilempar demi mengusir keheningan. Hanya jari jemari yang bermain tak tentu arah demi mengusir rasa bosan menunggu pesanan datang.

"Kalian pesan apa?" Tanya Tanjirou ramah seperti biasanya.

"Semuanya!" Ujar Inosuke bersemangat. Ia tak mungkin tak mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada ketika mereka sesantai itu. Di hadapan Inosuke, Zenko tertawa pelan.

"Kau itu memang pantas memakai topeng babi."

"Haaa? Kau memuji? Terima kasih!"

Zenko pun menepuk kening dengan wajah pasrah. Kanao tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi mereka. Tak diragukan mereka merupakan angkatan paling _anti mainstream_ dari yang lainnya. Tanjirou tiba-tiba hendak mengarahkan diri di sebelah Zenko. Namun sebelum semua itu berhasil dilakukan, Inosuke menarik lengannya dan mendudukkannya tepat di sebelah Inosuke. Kanao menatap heran interaksi itu, namun sedikit mengabaikannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Zenko. Zenko sendiri menatap heran kedua sahabatnya dan menatap Inosuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

_'Apa itu tadi?'_

_'Abaikan saja. Toh tidak penting.'_

Alis anehnya berkerut menandakan ia tidak suka ditinggalkan pada sebuah informasi dari kedua lelaki di hadapannya. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Makan malam pun selesai dengan kecanggungan yang tak berdasar. Zenko dan Kanao pun pamit undur diri menuju hotel tempat keduanya menginap. Meninggalkan Tanjirou dan Inosuke yang hampir melambungkan sebuah tinju di wajah satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Gonpachiro?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Inosuke."

Kerah yukata Tanjirou diremat kuat-kuat oleh Inosuke sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan secara kasar. Inosuke pun menyuruh Tanjirou untuk pergi menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari hotel yang ditempati Kanao dan Zenko.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sejahat itu, Kamaboko." Kalimat itu menjadi permulaan perdebatan mereka di ruang kamar.

"Aku? Jahat bagaimana?"

Wajah rupawan itu berani menampilkan ekspresi tidak mengerti? Inosuke pun meninju lantai kayu dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Dengar ini, Kamado Tanjirou. Jauhi Zenko, Agatsuma." Di kala serius, Inosuke benar-benar bisa menyebut nama seseorang dengan tepat.

Manik merah anggur itu memincing tak suka, "sebentar, Inosuke. Sejak kapan kau berhak menentukan langkahku?"

Inosuke membusungkan dada penuh kesombongan, "Maniko bilang ia sudah berhenti mengejarmu."

Tanjirou tersenyum kecut, "aku tahu. Tapi apa ada peraturan aku tidak boleh mengejarnya dengan pernyataan itu?"

Kerah yukata yang berantakan itu kembali diremas, dengan mata menyalang marah Inosuke pun menghunuskan pandangannya pada mata merah anggur yang seolah menemukan keteguhannya di akhir.

"Kau egois. Setahun lebih yang lalu kau di mana? Hatimu kemana? Kenapa kau baru menawarkannya ketika aku hendak meraihnya?"

Kalau Tanjirou tak diajarkan akan kasih sayang sejak dalam kandungan, mungkin wajah cantik nan rupawan milik Inosuke sudah babak belur oleh tangannya. Dengan tenaga sekuat mungkin, Tanjirou meremas tangan yang menarik kerahnya dan memaksa tangan itu lepas dari sana.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya...belum siap."

"Belum siap atau kau haus perhatian sehingga ketika perhatian itu berhenti mengarah padamu, kau menjadi rakus?" Maki Inosuke.

"Aku belum siap! Aku memikirkan Nezuko, aku terlalu fokus menyelesaikan satu misi pentingku!" Balas Tanjirou lantang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa ketika aku hendak menangkapnya yang terjatuh, kau berusaha meraihnya dari atas?"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKALAU AKU MENYUKAINYA JUGA! AKU TIDAK BISA MENJANJIKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KETIKA AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN NEZUKO!" Lolong Tanjirou setengah frustasi.

"Kalau begitu apa sekarang kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu padanya?" Tanya Inosuke setengah meremehkan.

Tanjirou terpaku di tempat.

"Kau punya seseorang yang bahkan rela menunggumu menyelesaikan misimu itu, Gonpachiro. Kenapa tidak menyambutnya saja?"

"A-aku menyukai Zenko! Bagaimana bisa aku menyambut perasaan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada namanya di hatiku?!"

Inosuke kemudian tertawa, tawa yang teramat puas seolah ia tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.

"Mari bertaruh siapa yang bisa memilikinya."

.

.

.

Kecanggungan terasa memekat di udara meski Zenko bukan pemilik indera penciuman yang tajam sekalipun. Di sebelahnya, Kanao yang biasa tenang dan tanpa ekspresi pun bahkan sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika api permusuhan seolah berkobar di hadapan mereka. Menyikut pelan lengan Kanao, Zenko pun menyuruh wanita itu pergi menemani Tanjirou sementara Zenko mengurus pria emosional alias Inosuke Hashibira.

"Pssst! Inosuke, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian semalam? Mengapa aku seperti mendengar tabuh peperangan dari kalian berdua?" Bisik Zenko sembari menarik Inosuke menjauh. Ia mungkin tidak melihat ekspresi kedua pria itu. Namun terdengar sekali alunan semangat dan rasa kecewa dari Inosuke dan Tanjirou.

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkannya. Ini urusan laki-laki." Ujar Inosuke sembari memainkan helai rambut kuning yang hari ini diikat tinggi di belakang kepala.

Mata emas itu berkedip, berkedip, dan hampir memekik kalau saja Inosuke yang sudah hapal gerakan tubuh Zenko saat merespon sebuah keintiman dari orang lain pun meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak pernah melarangku jatuh cinta, bukan?"

Otak Zenko memanas. Wajahnya tak kalah panas bak kepiting rebus. Bahkan mulutnya sampai membisu. Hanya gerakan absurd seolah gagu yang membuat Inosuke tertawa akan respon lucu tersebut.

Sementara itu Kanao mencoba menenangkan Tanjirou yang memerah, murka, melawan dirinya untuk meledak saat itu juga. Jemari kasar nan besar itu meremat tali tas kayu yang dibawanya kuat-kuat.

"Tanjirou-_kun_?"

"Maaf, Kanao."

Sebuah kata yang sederhana itu mampu memecahkan hati Kanao. Membuat tabung kaca itu pecah dan pasirnya berterbangan ditiup angin panas nan gersang. Kanao tak tahu ia memasang ekspresi apa saat itu. Tapi saat Tanjirou menatapnya dengan wajah meringis, Kanao tahu senyumnya pun menggambarkan retaknya hati.

"Aku pergi."

Tepukan di pundak kecilnya seolah mengiringi salam perpisahan, seolah menunjukkan gerbang penerimaan itu takkan terbuka untuknya meski Kanao menunggu di depannya untuk waktu yang lama. Dan tak terasa, air mata pun turun dengan deras.

"Kanao-_chan_?!" Pekik Zenko yang secara cepat menangkapnya yang tak sadar hampir jatuh ketanah. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi telinga Kanao dan Kanao rasa, ia amat sangat berterima kasih karenanya ia tak perlu kembali hancur berantakan mendengar ucapan Tanjirou bahkan potongan kalimatnya sekalipun.

"Zenko Agatsuma. Tunggu aku memenangkan semua ini."

.

.

.

Dunianya seolah berputar, terlebih hatinya yang secara brutal tak mau berhenti berdetak canggung kala dua pasang netra, merah anggur dan hijau cerah, memakunya di tanah dengan afeksi dan determinasi yang besar. Zenko tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Karena melihat sosok Kanao yang hancur pun ia sadari Kanao tak bisa merebut hati Tanjirou sekalipun. Tapi kenapa Tanjirou malah menawarkannya pada Zenko?! Dan Inosuke juga?!

"Mmm, kita bahas ini setelah membawa Kanao-_chan_ pulang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tatapan penuh semangat terpancar dari dua pasang mata itu. Namun...kenapa mereka tidak berniat membantunya menggendong Kanao?!

Tanjirou sedikit meringis dan Inosuke membuang muka. Tahu betul perasaan kesal memenuhinya. Namun sebelum Zenko sempat mengamuk, seorang _Kakushi_ datang dan membantunya membawa Kanao ke kediaman kupu-kupu.

"Terima kasih, Gotou-_san_."

"Tidak masalah, Zenitsu-_sama_."

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di kediaman kupu-kupu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aoi yang kemudian menyuruh Gotou untuk membawa Kanao ke kamarnya.

"Maafkan kami, Aoi-_chan_." Zenko membungkukkan badan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Tanjirou yang berada di sebelah kirinya pun berbuat demikian. Namun Inosuke tetap pada gesturnya, yakni hanya membuang muka.

Aoi menghela napas pasrah dan menyuruh ketiganya untuk berbicara di ruang kerja yang Shinobu pakai selama ini.

"Jadi, ini akhirnya huh?" Tanya Aoi.

Zenko memilih diam. Tahu betul pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Tanjirou.

"Maafkan aku, Aoi!" Hanya ucapan maaf yang diberikan Tanjirou. Aoi pun berdecak kesal dan menggebrak meja. Membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget.

"Selama ini Shinobu-_san_ selalu memberitahukan Kanao akan resikonya. Tapi tiap orang pasti butuh waktu untuk reda dari yang namanya patah hati." Mendengar nama Shinobu membuat mereka semua menunduk menahan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bertanya. Kalianlah yang harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Ketiganya mengangguk mantap dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun Aoi menahan tangan Zenko sebentar, "jangan dipaksakan jika masih bimbang. Aku tahu kau pasti sama bingungnya ketika perjuanganmu terbayar bahkan setelah kau berhenti memperjuangkannya."

Zenko tertawa miris, "entahlah Aoi-_chan_. Harusnya aku menjatuhkan diri lagi? Pada siapa?"

Aoi hanya menepuk bahunya dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan.

"Semangat!"

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga. Duduk canggung di balkon kediaman kupu-kupu. Sesekali Tanjirou melirik kearah Zenko sementara Inosuke yang tak ambil pusing dengan suasana tersebut memilih memakan mochi dengan khidmat.

"Zen...maaf baru sekarang."

Bagus, Tanjirou! Sungguh kalimat pembuka yang menambah kecanggungan berkali lipat!

"Harusnya sejak awal kau tolak, bukan?" Tanya Zenko lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak." Jawab Tanjirou malu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menerima. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau memberikan hatimu itu padaku?"

Tanjirou meringis.

"Itu karena dia tidak menyangka aku akan jatuh cinta padamu juga." Sahut Inosuke yang sudah memakan semua mochi yang disiapkan Sumi untuk mereka bertiga. Zenko sudah tak bisa mengomelinya karena lelah.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Akui saja, Mojiro. Kau merasa Zenuko akan selalu mengejarmu sehingga kau tak pernah berpikir ia akan berhenti."

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya mengejarku."

"Tapi kau membuatnya menunggu kalimat penolakanmu."

Tanjirou benar-benar terpojok. Semua perkataan selalu dibalikkan dengan kalimat yang mengena oleh Inosuke. Tepat keulu hati. Zenko pun bahkan diam tak menyanggah ataupun mengiyakannya.

"Hah! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya kan, Manjuro!"

Tanjirou berdiri, hendak meninju wajah Inosuke yang sudah bersiap. Zenko pun hampir meloncat dari duduknya untuk melerai mereka berdua. Namun sebuah suara memekakkan telinga membuat mereka berhenti bergerak.

"Cau! Kamado Tanjirou! Inosuke Hashibira! Zenko Agatsuma! Kanao Tsuyuri! Kalian semua menghadap Oyakata-_sama_! Cau! Cau!"

"ARGH! APALAGI SEKARANG?!

.

.

.

Kanao mematung di depan pintu ketika dua orang yang sama-sama menjadi pilar bersamanya itu saling membalas pukulan dengan tinjuan maupun tendangan yang tidak main-main tenaganya. Dengan air mata membasahi pipi, kedua pria yang merupakan pilar matahari dan pilar binatang buas itu saling memaki lewat bahasa tubuh. Namun Kanao tahu, keduanya meraung, menenggelamkan diri dalam kesedihan dengan cara yang demikian.

Kanao pun tak jauh sedihnya dengan mereka. Seseorang yang merupakan teman perjalanan semasa hidupnya itu harus terlelap dalam mimpi tak berujung setelah melawan iblis tingkat atas yang merupakan kakak seperguruannya sendiri. Kanao tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Zenko yang harus membunuh kakak seperguruannya itu dan harus kehilangan sosok gurunya yang melakukan _seppuku_ akibat ulah Kaigaku di saat yang bersamaan harus menanggung beban sebagai seorang pilar guntur. Dan kini seolah penderitaannya belum berakhir, Zenko mengalami tidur yang entah berapa lama.

Tanjirou meraung, Inosuke meliar. Dan Kanao hanya bisa menunggu putri tidur terbangun demi mewaraskan dua pangeran gunung itu.


	2. Batas Awal dan Akhir

Sunyi, senyap. Seolah tak ada apa-apa di sini, di dunia yang kini Zenko pijaki. Tiada angin, tiada suara, tiada hembusan ataupun bisikan yang selama ini memenuhi ruang lingkup Zenko yang selama ini sempit. Dirinya memandang ruang hampa tersebut dengan mata tak terbaca. Inikah dunia sebelum ajal datang? Benarkah kau harus menghadapi mimpi yang tak berujung dan penuh kekosongan sebelum memasuki dunia kematian?

Yang Zenko tahu, sebelum dunia kematian akan ada kilas balik selama hidupmu yang mana mereka dimainkan di pelupuk mata seolah menggodamu akan ketidak mampuanmu melewati rintangan yang tak berhasil kau selesaikan. Tapi yang Zenko hadapi kini hanya kegelapan tanpa batas. Jadi, ia sudah mati atau belum?

**[START!]**

Chapter 2

by Riryzha

Kimetsu no Yaiba

by _Koyoharu Gotouge_

Pair

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Zenko Agatsuma

X

Inosuke Hashibira

.

.

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Kanao Tsuyuri

(One-sided)

Female Zenitsu

Genderbend

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut kuning keemasan yang selama ini selalu bersinar menerangi gelapnya ruang hati kini seolah meredup. Rambut yang selama ini indah ketika tergerai itu seolah membingkai wajah ayu yang mulai menirus karena tidur yang cukup panjang. Sebulan. Sebuah masa tidur yang membuat orang sekitar mulai waswas. Kapan wanita itu terbangun? Kapan mereka bisa melihat kembali manik emas di balik kelopak itu?

Kanao menyisir rambut kuning yang semakin panjang itu dengan telaten. Setiap seminggu dua kali, ia ataupun Aoi akan bergantian membersihkan rambut Zenko kemudian menyisirnya hingga kembali rapi lagi bersinar. Berharap dengan begitu Zenko akan tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya. Dan kembali bersinar seperti matahari yang cerah setiap harinya.

Sesekali, ketika tidak ada yang melihat, Kanao akan mengajak Nezuko bermain dengan rambut milik Zenko. Entah mengepangnya, mengikatnya menjadi kuncir dua, atau kadang menaburinya dengan bunga yang mereka ambil dari pekarangan rumah layaknya seorang pengantin yang dilingkupi bunga-bunga sebelum melangkah kedepan altar. Kadang Nezuko akan menyanyikan sebuah nada lagu sederhana yang ia pelajari setelah berhasil merangkai kata. Atau Sumi, Naho, dan Kiyo yang duduk mengelilingi kasur tempat Zenko berbaring untuk berbagi kisah hari-hari mereka. Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan harapan Zenko akan bangun dan menanggapi semua celoteh mereka dengan derai tawa atau komentar jahil tanpa makna.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidur dengan damai. Tak bergeming. Memejamkan mata dengan damai dihiasi senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Kanao tercenung dengan tangan yang sudah berhenti menyisiri helai demi helai rambut kuning keemasan itu. Menghela napas pelan, ia pun berdiri kemudian menepuk pucuk kepala itu dengan pelan seraya berbisik, "cepatlah bangun, putri tidur." Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari ruangan menemui Tanjirou yang baru saja datang dari misi singkatnya.

"Selamat datang, Tanjirou-_kun_." Sapa Kanao ramah.

Tanjirou tersenyum tipis, "aku datang lagi, Kanao."

"Mau menemui Zenko?"

Senyum di bibir Tanjirou melebar. Namun binar matanya menyiratkan rasa lelah dan sedih tak berujung. Terdiam beberapa saat, Tanjirou pun kemudian berjalan melewati Kanao yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tanjirou-_kun_?"

Tanjirou berbalik, "ya?"

"Apa kau tidak membuka kesempatan untukku?" Tanya Kanao sembari menatap kaus kaki putih yang dipakainya. Tanjirou tersenyum masam dan menggelengkan kepala kemudian merasa bodoh karena melakukan hal demikian.

"Maaf. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Tanjirou pada akhirnya.

"Aku...bisa menunggu." Bisik Kanao lirih. Berharap permohonannya kini diterima. Ia sadar, dirinya menggantungkan harapan pada sebuah impian yang semu. Zenko saja harus menunggu setahun lebih lamanya. Bagaimana dirinya kelak?

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Ujar Tanjirou sembari tersenyum pilu.

Pada akhirnya, Kanao menatap Tanjirou dengan tajam. Penuh kemantapan dan keberanian dalam mengungkapkannya, "aku tidak akan kemanapun."

Tanjirou tersentak. Sedikit rasa bangga karena Kanao bisa tegas akan pilihan hatinya. Namun kalimat yang terlontar seolah meninju ulu hatinya bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf, Kanao. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas hal ini."

Dengan cepat Tanjirou pun pergi menuju ruangan di mana Zenko berbaring damai. Segera ditutupnya pintu rapat-rapat dan menjatuhkan diri di balik pintu tersebut dengan air mata berlinang.

"Tuhan seolah sedang menghukumku." Bisiknya lirih.

Suara kayu yang beradu dengan kuku membuat Tanjirou tersadar bahwa ia baru saja membuat Nezuko terantuk kayu karena gerakan tiba-tibanya barusan. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tas kayu yang selalu dibawanya itu kemudian menutup seluruh jendela kamar.

"Nezuko. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Nezuko keluar dan segera menangkup pipi Tanjirou yang basah.

"_Nii-san_...tuhan itu...sedang...menguji."

Tangis Tanjirou pecah. Ia pun memeluk Nezuko dengan erat.

"_Nii-san_ tahu. _Nii-san_ merasa berdosa." Ujarnya disela-sela tangis.

"_Nii-san_...jangan. Zen...tidak menyalahkan...kok." Ujar Nezuko sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Tanjirou. Kemudian dengan tenaganya yang kuat akibat darah iblis yang menyatu dengan darahnya, Nezuko pun mengangkat Tanjirou menuju tempat Zenko tertidur.

"Lihat...Zen,...tidur. Dengan...damai."

Tanjirou mengangguk dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Perlahan ia didudukkan di atas tempat tidur oleh Nezuko. Dengan hati-hati, Tanjirou mengusap pipi yang memucat lagi kurus itu . Tak lagi terbentuk dua buah pipi gembil nan merah di sana.

"Zen...bangun. Aku akan menebus semuanya." Bisik Tanjirou dengan senyum penuh harap. Nezuko yang sedikit mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi seukuran wanita dewasa pun mengelus helai merah anggur dan kuning keemasan itu penuh kasih. Berharap takdir mempertemukan mereka di masa kini. Tiada kata nanti, ataupun di masa lainnya entah kapan.

.

.

.

.

Inosuke menunggu Kamado bersaudara itu keluar dari kamar Zenko. Jujur, ia ingin sekali bercerita banyak hal pada Zenko saat ini juga. Namun perasaan malas bertemu Tanjirou membuatnya tertahan di depan kamar dengan punggung menempel di dinding kayu dan topeng babi masih terpasang di kepalanya.

Beberapa menit terasa setahun. Dan ketika menit itu berubah menjadi jam, Inosuke yang memiliki kesabaran setipis benang pun akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Berusaha bersikap masa bodoh dengan sosok Tanjirou yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana. Nezuko sendiri sudah tertidur di kasur di pojok ruangan yang disediakan.

"Maniko! Coba tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini?!" Tanya Inosuke dengan suara menggelegar. Tanpa ragu Inosuke pun menarik salah satu kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat kepala Zenko. Dengan sekali hentakan yang disengaja, Inosuke pun melepaskan topeng babinya dan menatap Tanjirou dengan wajah menantangnya. Tanjirou hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengabaikannya kemudian.

Fokus Inosuke kembali pada sosok perempuan yang selalu berbaring di sana.

"Aku hampir mengalahkan si kalung besar dalam hal kekuatan!"

"Hebat kan, hebat kan aku?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan aku kuat untuk segala hal. Termasuk menunggumu bangun!"

"Nanti kalau kau bangun, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kerumah keluarga yang merawatku ketika kecil! Aku akan kenalkan kau pada orang aneh itu."

Tanjirou yang mau tidak mau mendengarkan percakapan sepihak itu pun mengernyit tidak suka. Terdengar secara gamblang bahwa Inosuke akan memperkenalkan Zenko pada keluarganya. Itu berarti, Inosuke mengajaknya untuk hubungan yang serius, bukan?

"Maaf, Inosuke. Tapi aku yang lebih dulu akan mengenalkan Zenko pada Giyuu-_san_ dan Urokodaki-_sensei_."

Manik hijau cerah dan merah anggur itu saling menusuk. Kerah baju ditarik, dibalas dengan pandangan tanpa rasa takut.

"Bukan kau yang memutuskan, Kamaboko."

"Kau juga tidak ada hak, kalau begitu."

Dua tinju saling beradu dan kemudian memecah menjadi sebuah pertikaian bak binatang buas. Nezuko pun tersentak dari tidurnya dan mau tidak mau harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk memisah kedua binatang yang meliar itu.

"Apa! Yang kalian! Lakukan?!" Pekik Nezuko terbata.

Wajah dan tubuh penuh memar itu pun bergeming tanpa jawaban. Tak menunggu lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan Aoi serta Kanao datang dengan wajah memerah marah lagi sedih.

"Kalian kapan akan berdamai?!" Tanya Aoi setengah memaki. Ditamparnya dua pipi yang sudah berhias memar itu kuat-kuat.

"Zenko tidak suka kedua sahabatnya bertengkar!"

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" - Tanjirou

"Ini adalah cara lelaki mempertahankan miliknya." - Inosuke

Aoi mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sesekali diliriknya Kanao yang diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Keluar."

Hijau dan merah anggur itu menatap manik kebiruan itu nyalang.

"Keluar, atau kalian dilarang kesini selamanya."

Kedua pria itu mengeraskan rahang. Menahan emosi yang terkumpul dan hendak dimuntahkan.

"Uh...berisik..."

Lima pasang mata melebar secara bersamaan. Tanpa aba-aba, kelimanya mendekati kasur di mana tubuh Zenko terbaring dengan jemari yang bergerak perlahan. Bola mata yang tertutupi kelopak itu bergerak meliar seolah memberontak ingin membuka.

"Kanao, cepat ambil buku catatanku!" Pekik Aoi yang mulai memeriksa detak jantung ataupun urat nadi sembari menunggu Zenko berjuang membuka mata. Kanao pun segera keluar menuju ruang kerja Aoi dan mengambil buku pemeriksaan milik Zenko selama sebulan ini.

"Zen-_chan_...ayo buka matamu." Bisik Aoi tepat di telinga Zenko.

"...mmm, Aoi...-_chan_?" Ujar Zenko pelan.

"Kau benar. Kau mengingat suaraku. Sekarang buka matamu, oke?" Tuntun Aoi perlahan.

Perlahan, Zenko pun membuka mata. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya membiasakan pandangannya yang selama ini gelap tanpa cahaya, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya rembulan sebagai penerangnya.

"Mh...m, aku di mana?" Tanya Zenko lirih.

"Kau di kediaman kupu-kupu."

Zenko terdiam beberapa saat. Dirinya mencoba mencerna segala yang ada. Antara mimpi dengan realita. Sementara di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, Tanjirou maupun Inosuke tengah menatap wajah Zenko dengan haru. Hingga tak menyadari air yang membanjiri kedua pipi mereka.

"Aoi-_chan_, ini." Ujar Kanao yang memecah suasana hening di sana.

"Terima kasih, Kanao. Nah, Zen-_chan_ periksa dulu ya."

Zenko hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Sebulan berbaring membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah luar biasa.

"Kalian semua bisa beristirahat." Ujar Aoi pada keempat orang di sana.

"Aku! Mau...di sini!" Ujar Nezuko yang sedari tadi menatap Zenko dengan bahagia.

"Ya sudah. Kau tidur di sana. Kalian bertiga sebaiknya beristirahat!" Nezuko mengangguk patuh dan membaringkan diri di kasur yang ada di pojok ruangan dengan senyum yang lebar. Sementara Tanjirou maupun Inosuke hendak protes sebelum ditarik paksa oleh Kanao keluar ruangan.

"Hei!" Pekik Inosuke tidak terima.

Sementara Tanjirou hanya bisa pasrah tak ingin melawan. Ketiganya kemudian berhenti di sebuah lorong panjang.

"Kalian bisa berbicara dengannya besok." Ujar Kanao.

"Tapi Zeniko bangun! Aku ingin bersamanya!"

"Aku ingin kesana..."

Kanao menghembuskan napas kasar. Berusaha menahan diri dari sebuah rasa kecemburuan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kalian sampai berbuat seperti ini?" Tanya Kanao sedikit menuntut.

"Aku mencintainya, tentu saja." Jawab Tanjirou dan Inosuke bersamaan membuat keduanya saling menatap tajam.

Kanao tersenyum miris.

"Cinta, ya?"

"Manao, kalau kau terus berusaha, Manjiro pasti akan mencintaimu." Komentar Inosuke asal.

"Inosuke! Apa-apaan kau? Sejak kapan kau berani kurang ajar mengatur siapa yang berhak kucintai?!" Maki Tanjirou tidak percaya.

"Ketika kau menjauhi Zeniko, kesempatanku jadi seratus persen."

Baru kali ini Tanjirou menggeram penuh kemarahan. Sekali tinju, Inosuke terpelanting kedinding lorong hingga menciptakan lubang cukup besar di sana.

"Tanjirou-_kun_! Inosuke-_kun_!" Pekik Kanao.

Inosuke mengerang kesakitan di balik reruntuhan dinding.

"Inosuke, aku akan mendapatkan Zenko. Lihat dan saksikan dengan seluruh inderamu." Ujar Tanjirou lantang sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka di sana.

Kanao segera membantu Inosuke keluar dari reruntuhan dinding. Masih mengerang kesakitan, Inosuke pun duduk di sisi lorong yang masih utuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kanao khawatir. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Tanjirou semurka itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku memang harus melakukan itu agar dia sadar bahwa merebut apa yang sudah lepas dari genggaman itu akan sulit." Ujar Inosuke sembari tertawa dan meringis sesekali.

Kanao menghela napas gusar, "apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku?"

Inosuke melirik sekilas,"aku tidak tahu. Hanya dia yang mau atau tidaknya membuka hati. Tapi sepertinya tidak."

Kanao ingin menangis.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak lelaki." Ujar Inosuke berusaha menghibur.

"Wanita juga banyak. Kenapa harus Zenko?" Tanya Kanao sedikit ketus. Agaknya perasaan sakit hati membuatnya labil.

Inosuke sedikit menaikkan alis pertanda heran. Namun mulutnya sudah lebih dulu menjawab, "karena dia berisik. Suaranya memenuhi seluruh tubuhku."

Entah Kanao harus merasa geli dengan kalimat Inosuke, atau merasa iri luar biasa.

Keduanya pun dalam diam pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kesadaran Zenko pulih seutuhnya, ia meminta Tanjirou dan Inosuke menemaninya duduk di beranda kediaman kupu-kupu. Tentu saja, awalnya akan terjadi perebutan siapa yang harus menggendong Zenko kesana. Tapi dengan amarah yang hampir meledak, Zenko pun memaksa mereka memapah dirinya di sisi kiri dan kanan supaya adil.

Kaki yang sedikit kaku itu ia ayun perlahan. Sembari menatap langit pagi yang cerah, Zenko pun memulai percakapan.

"Kalian itu terlalu kekanakan."

Mereka menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sebegitu berambisinya memperebutkanku." Sahut Zenko lagi.

Inosuke dan Tanjirou hendak mengeluarkan pendapat mereka kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh Zenko.

"Sebulan itu waktu yang cukup untuk merenung, kalian tahu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya kok!" Sergah Inosuke.

"Dan memilih mendeklarasikan perang? Ayolah. Aku lebih memilih persahabatan kita lebih dari apapun." Balas Zenko lelah.

"Tapi kau dulu sempat mengejar Gonjirou!"

"Dan saat itu Kanao-_chan_ belum benar-benar mengejar Tanjirou. Kau pun belum menyukaiku dan Tanjirou pun tidak memilih siapapun."

Mendengar namanya disebut meski sedari tadi sedikit diabaikan, Tanjirou pun menanggapi, "tapi sekarang aku sudah memilihmu."

"Ssst! Kau diam dulu. Aku belum memulai urusan denganmu, Tanjirou." Ujar Zenko dengan mata sayu yang berusaha disipitkan pertanda marah.

Tanjirou pun menurut dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk menyukaimu." Protes Inosuke.

Zenko mendesah lelah. Inosuke mendadak pintar jika begini. Merasa percakapannya telahlah usai dengan Inosuke yang bebal, ia pun menatap Tanjirou yang menatapnya balik penuh harap.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu, Tanjirou." Ekspresi Tanjirou berubah seperti anjing yang kehujanan.

Zenko menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu kalimatku kali ini akan kasar padamu. Tapi realita lebih kejam. Tanjirou, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara terang-terangan? Kau jahat, tahu kan? Berusaha mendapatkanku ketika Inosuke hendak mengutarakan perasaannya. Padahal kalau kau memang belum siap, sejak awal kau bisa bilang padaku agar aku bisa mundur dari dulu dan tidak membuatmu berharap lebih."

Tanjirou menatap kedua tangannya yang kasar dengan seksama. Kemudian tangan kanannya diangkat keatas menuju langit biru yang terbentang di atas mereka.

"Kau tahu...awalnya aku tak berharap aku akan menjalani sebuah hubungan sebelum Nezuko sudah berhasil kukembalikan menjadi manusia. Tapi perasaan itu tetap muncul dan berkembang tiap melihatmu. Aku tahu aku salah telah menolak perasaan itu terlalu lama. Tapi, aku sendiri tak bisa membuatmu harus menanggung bebanku juga. Aku hanya berharap satu tugasku selesai baru aku bisa bernapas lega."

Zenko mendengarkan baik-baik pernyataan Tanjirou. Sementara Inosuke di sebelahnya lebih memilih merebahkan diri sembari menatap langit-langit beranda.

"Tapi aku tahu pilihanku salah. Aku bahkan tidak rela melepasmu. Yang aku tahu, aku ini egois. Ingin kau menungguku, tapi di saat yang sama tak ingin menyakitimu."

"Tapi ketika kau jatuh tertidur kala itu, aku sadar. Akulah yang harus menetapkan pilihanku. Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan kupilih. Tapi sayangnya, aku menyadarinya ketika kau koma."

Zenko memijat pelipisnya dengan tenaga yang ia punya. Tak tahu harus bicara apalagi karena kedua lelaki yang sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa di sisinya kini telah benar-benar menetapkan pilihan yang Zenko hargai itu.

"Akulah yang salah sejak awal. Menyukai sahabat sendiri." Keluh Zenko pada akhirnya.

Tanjirou dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepala, "tidak tidak. Bukan salahmu."

"Meski tidak suka, aku setuju dengan Gonpachiro kali ini. Perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan." Sahut Inosuke yang menerawang langit-langit beranda.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Zenko lelah. Angin yang seharusnya bertiup untuk meredakan rasa gerah di antara mereka nyatanya tak berniat melakukannya.

"Kalian tahu..." bisik Zenko lirih, "selama tertidur aku tidak bertemu siapapun. Tidak berada di mana pun. Gelap. Tak ada apapun. Aku kira aku mati. Nyatanya aku hanya diasingkan dalam sebuah ruang hampa."

Tanjirou dan Inosuke mendengarkan secara seksama. Seolah meraba dan merasakan apa yang Zenko rasa selama terombang-ambing di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu kakek. Sangat ingin menampar Kaigaku dan menyadarkannya sekali lagi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun."

"Dan ketika aku bangun, aku kembali harus dihadapkan pada masalah ini."

Tanjirou tersenyum meminta maaf sementara Inosuke tak bereaksi apapun. Karena ia tak terlalu paham rasanya tak bertemu seseorang yang memang tak ada di hatinya.

"Hah...dan aku sekarang meracau tidak jelas. Aku capek." Setelah selesai mengatakannya, Zenko berusaha berdiri. Tanjirou dan Inosuke yang tersadar dari lamunan mereka pun segera membantu Zenko kembali kekamarnya.


	3. Cara Yang Terpikirkan

Zenko termenung di ruang tempatnya menginap dengan wajah muram. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan akan berputar pada kata yang sama meski ia tidak menginginkannya. Merasa idenya sudah buntu, mau tak mau Zenko hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku akan jadi orang egois."

.

.

.

**[START!]**

Chapter 3

by Riryzha

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

_Koyoharu Gotouge_

Pair

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Zenko Agatsuma

X

Inosuke Hashibira

.

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Kanao Tsuyuri

(One-sided)

.

Female Zenitsu

Genderbend

.

.

.

Zenko mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Aoi dengan wajah gusar. Sudah beberapa jam ia terbangun dan belum ada panggilan misi dari Chuntaro, burung pipitnya. Ia berharap dengan menjalankan misi, pikirannya bisa teralihkan sementara waktu. Tapi ketika misi itu diharapkan, ia tak kunjung muncul.

Suara pintu luar dibanting dan adu argumen di luar sana terasa jelas di telinga Zenko. Mendesah lelah karena mereka lagi-lagi berulah, Zenko pun keluar dari ruangan Aoi menuju luar tempat kedua pria dengan badan yang tak lagi kecil seperti dulu kala tengah saling adu kekuatan tangan.

"Haaa...berhenti atau aku sambar kalian dengan petir." Ancam Zenko pada kedua pria tersebut.

Bukannya takut, kedua pria itu malah tersenyum bak orang tidak waras. Hal itu membuat Zenko menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Mau apa kalian kesini? Kalian tidak butuh perawatan." Tanya Zenko sembari meneliti seluruh anggota tubuh kedua pria itu dengan seksama.

"Mengajakmu makan malam."

Lagi-lagi, netra hijau cerah dan merah anggur saling bersinggungan menciptakan aliran permusuhan yang amat sangat kentara. Dan Zenko pun hanya bisa kembali menghela napas lelah.

Akhirnya mereka makan di kedai yang cukup sepi. Kedai ini Zenko pilih demi menghindari desas-desus bahwa Pillar Matahari dan Pillar Binatang Buas sedang bersitegang karena dirinya. Sungguh, bukan suatu kebanggaan bahwa dirimu disandingkan dengan gosip yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran. Mengabaikan masalah gosip, Zenko pun kembali pada titik masalah yang ada di antara mereka. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Zenko pun memandang keluar jendela sejenak lalu kembali menatap dua pria gunung yang merupakan sahabatnya kini.

"Kalian...sejak kapan tahu hal-hal romantis macam begini? Aku bahkan tercengang kalian tahu caranya mengajak seseorang makan malam."

Tanjirou dan Inosuke menatap tidak terima Zenko yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Memangnya kami terus-terusan jadi anak kecil?" Tanya Tanjirou sedikit kesal.

"Kami belajar!" Jawaban paling singkat dari Inosuke membuat Zenko berdehem pelan.

"Diajari Uzui-_san_. Pantas saja."

Inosuke tersenyum bangga sementara Tanjirou tersenyum malu-malu mengakuinya.

"Lalu kalian diajari hal apa lagi?" Tanya Zenko setengah penasaran, setengah ingin tahu supaya bisa mengantisipasi pergerakan mereka kedepannya.

Inosuke yang seperti biasa merasa bangga akan dirinya pun hampir saja membeberkan semuanya kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh Tanjirou yang menutup mulutnya dengan tiga tusuk dango sekaligus.

"HELRHDJAJBBRRRLLLGHHH."

"Rahasia, Zenko." Ujar Tanjirou seraya tersenyum.

Zenko pun menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Zenko bertemu Uzui dan ketiga istrinya kala menemani Naho dan Sumi kepasar. Tengen berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga istrinya yang sedang berusaha menawar sebuah harga daging pada penjual di sana. Ketiga perdebatan belum menemui titik temu jua, Tengen pun menelusuri tiap inci pasar dengan manik merah delimanya dan bersirobok dengan netra emas Zenko yang menghela napas gusar.

"Naho, Sumi. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Uzui-_san_." Ujar Zenko.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu di pedagang buah di ujung pasar." Sahut Sumi yang langsung diangguki Zenko.

Dengan cepat Zenko melewati para pembeli di pasar yang lalu lalang kemudian menarik ujung lengan yukata yang dikenakan Tengen.

"Uzui-_san_."

"Ini dia yang berminggu-minggu lamanya menjadi bintang di rumahku meski belum sekalipun bertamu kedalamnya." Sapa Tengen berlebihan.

Zenko mendengus sebal, "aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi."

"Kau ingin membahas apa yang dilakukan kedua pria yang dimabuk asmara itu, bukan? Tsk tsk tsk. Sayang sekali percakapan antar pria tidak untuk disebar luaskan." Tolak Tengen langsung.

Zenko hendak mengomel kalau saja ketiga istri Tengen tidak mendatangi mereka.

"Zenko-_chan_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sapa Hinatsuru ramah.

"Kau mau minta saran tentang percintaan bukan? Mampirlah kerumah." Sahut Makio.

"A-aku mungkin tidak banyak membantu. Tapi aku usahakan." Ujar Suma dengan suara setengah mencicit.

Zenko tersenyum ramah sembari menggelengkan kepala, "aku malah ingin menghindari drama dengan kedua sahabatku itu, Hinatsuru-_san_, Makio-_san_, Suma-_san_."

Ketiga wanita cantik itu, ditambah Tengen, menatap tidak percaya kearah Zenko.

"Itu terdengar tidak baik, Zenko-_chan_." Nasihat Hinatsuru.

"MAAFKAN AKU. AKU TIDAK TAHU." Ujar Suma setengah memekik yang segera ditenangkan oleh Hinatsuru.

"Kau yakin, Nak?" Tanya Makio memastikan.

"Hum. Aku merasa tidak pantas diperebutkan dua pria dengan wajah rupawan dan masa depan yang bagus macam mereka." Jawab Zenko.

Tengen yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara.

"Hei, Nak. Mereka sudah membuat pilihan untuk mencintaimu. Hargailah pilihan mereka itu dengan mencoba menerima salah satu di antara mereka."

Zenko termenung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu, ia sangat menghargai keputusan Tanjirou maupun Inosuke. Tapi melepas pertemenan baik mereka? Zenko tak ingin kehilangan itu juga.

Seolah mendengar kecamuk dalam benak wanita muda di hadapan mereka, Hinatsuru pun mengusap pundak Zenko dengan lembut.

"Sebagai orang dewasa, ketika pilihan sudah ditetapkan, pertemanan akan kembali seperti sedia kala meski butuh waktu."

"Ya. Dan kau harus menjadi penengahnya itu." Lanjut Tengen.

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat Kanao-_chan_ yang mencintai Tanjirou. Di lain pihak aku juga tidak berhak memaksa Tanjirou menerima Kanao-_chan_ karena dia sudah memegang teguh pendiriannya." Zenko pundung ketika mengingat bagaimana rupa Kanao yang seolah merindukan rembulan di tengah hari.

"Kalau itu harus Tanjirou sendiri yang mengakhiri. Atau Kanao yang harus benar-benar berhenti. Bukan dirimu." Komentar Makio.

"Tapi kalau sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa memilih di antara keduanya? Aku menyayangi mereka." Tanya Zenko sembari menarik sedikit anak rambutnya sehingga membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Kalian bertiga yang harus memutuskan." Jawab Tengen lantang penuh keyakinan.

Zenko menghela napas pasrah. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga yang harus menentukan. Dan menentukan sebuah keputusan di antara mereka bertiga itu luar biasa sulit. Biar Zenko ingatkan bahwa Tanjirou dan Inosuke serta dirinya memiliki perangai sekeras batu. Dengan Tanjirou yang memang keningnya keras melebihi batu.

"Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadikan keduanya sebagai pacarmu." Usul Tengen.

Ketiga istrinya pun mengangguk mengiyakan seolah usul sang suami luar biasa brilian. Sementara Zenko menatap mantan pillar itu dengan wajah aneh seolah mengatakan, '_What The Fuck?!_'

"Kau lihat diriku sebagai contohnya, Nak." Sambung Tengen penuh bangga. Dan Zenko ingin sekali menyikat wajah rupawan itu dengan sikat besi.

"Mereka memperebutkanku saja sudah membuat keributan yang luar biasa. Apalagi mereka menjadi pacarku di saat yang bersamaan? Bisa perang dunia setiap harinya." Keluh Zenko sembari mengacak helai kuning panjangnya frustasi.

Tepukan di pucuk kepalanya membuat Zenko berhenti mengerang frustasi. Dengan wajah lelah Zenko pun menatap Tengen yang masih menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan wajah prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Punya banyak pacar itu tidak buruk kok."

Kami...boleh tidak Zenko menendang pria mesum ini sampai keluar angkasa?

Dan pada akhirnya Zenko pulang dari pasar bersama Sumi dan Naho dengan wajah kesal. Salahnya ia dalam memilih orang untuk ditanyakan hal yang pelik seperti ini. Tentu saja, seorang Uzui Tengen akan menyarankan hal yang luar biasa fantastis gilanya. Dan Zenko hampir gila karena sempat mendukung ide tersebut beberapa detik lamanya.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat barang belanjaan mereka kedapur dan hendak membantu anak-anak memasak kalau saja Chuntaro tidak datang dengan kabar akan misinya yang baru.

"Maaf ya. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Zenko pada ketiga anak perempuan manis itu.

"Tidak apa, Zenko-_san_. Aku tahu kau butuh misi ini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Ketiga anak yang manis dan baik hati itu sangat pengertian.

"Terima kasih! Aku memang membutuhkannya." Ujar Zenko hampir menangis.

"Titip salamku untuk Kanao-_chan_ dan Aoi-_chan_ ya!" Ujar Zenko sembari pergi menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap ditemani Chuntaro. Untung saja Tanjirou dan Inosuke sedang pergi membantu Pillar Batu mengurus tempat latihan milik Pillar Batu yang hendak diperluas. Sehingga Zenko bisa pergi bertugas dengan leluasa tanpa drama di mana mereka memaksa ikut dengannya. Karena yang terakhir Zenko butuhkan saat ini adalah drama dari Tanjirou maupun Inosuke.

Setelah menyiapkan satu stel baju ganti dan makanan untuk diperjalanan nanti, Zenko pun keluar dari kediaman kupu-kupu dengan cepat. Dengan harapan ia bisa sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum malam menjelang. Karena Asakusa kini bisa ditempuh dengan kereta api dalam beberapa jam saja. Dan Zenko tak ingin melewatkan jam keberangkatan kereta menuju Asakusa.

Dengan cepat Zenko berlari melewati rumah warga menuju stasiun. Segera dipesannya tiket dan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jalur kereta tujuannya. Untunglah ia berlari kesini, karena lima menit kemudian kereta tujuannya datang dan ia pun masuk kedalam kendaraan hitam nan elegan itu tanpa membuang waktu.

Menaiki kereta membuatnya kembali dalam ingatan ketika misi bersama Pillar Api yang berakhir dengan tewasnya beliau di tangan iblis tingkat atas dengan nama Akaza. Misi itu merupakan misi tersuram dan menyakitkan ingatan mereka semua. Karena pasukan pemburu iblis lagi-lagi harus kehilangan sosok kuat lagi ramah bernama Rengoku Kyojurou. Sosok yang dikagumi semua orang tak terkecuali mereka bertiga ditambah Nezuko.

Tapi terlalu larut dalam kesedihan bukanlah jalan hidup seorang pemburu iblis. Ditambah kenaikan pangkat ketiganya menjadi Pillar Matahari, Pillar Guntur dan Pillar Binatang Buas, mereka harus terus melangkah maju dan memegang panji-panji perjuangan yang dikobarkan Rengoku Kyojurou agar tidak berhenti di tengah jalan.


	4. Sebuah Celah

Kanao menatap punggung dua pria yang tengah mondar-mandir di halaman kediaman kupu-kupu dengan seksama. Salah seorang di antaranya yang sangat ia sukai itu tengah mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang bahkan bukan dirinya itu membuat ia merasa sedih. Namun di sisi lain, entah kenapa ketiadaan Zenko di tempat saat ini seolah memberinya kesempatan meski dalam kesempitan yang mustahil terbuka baginya. Tapi sebuah celah tetaplah pintu dari sebuah kesempatan. Dan Kanao tidak mungkin melewatkannya.

Berbekal keyakinan yang sejatinya salah, Kanao pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih mondar-mandir di halaman.

.

.

.

[**_START!_**]

Chapter 4

by Riryzha

**Kimetsu no Yaiba**

_Koyoharu Gotouge_

Pair

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Zenko Agatsuma

X

Inosuke Hashibira

.

.

Tanjirou Kamado

X

Kanao Tsuyuri

(One-sided)

.

.

Female Zenitsu

Genderbend

.

.

.

Tanjirou pulang kekediamannya dengan wajah suntuk. Rasa lelah dan resah berkumpul menjadi awan kelabu di benaknya kini. Dengan Nezuko yang ia tinggalkan di rumah seorang diri, langkahnya dua kali lebih cepat dan lebih ringan dari biasanya. Sehingga ia sampai tujuh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya ia pulang dengan Nezuko berada di punggungnya.

Setelah melepas alas kaki, ia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh tubuh dan demi menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kalut. Guyuran demi guyuran air nyatanya hanya mampu membersihkan sisa-sisa peluh dari tubuhnya. Rasa khawatir dan gelisah sejatinya masih menggelayuti diri hingga ia pun menjejakkan diri di kamar Nezuko yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah sang adik. Rupanya ia sempat terbangun dan bermain sebentar sebelum kembali beristirahat.

Mendudukkan diri di samping Nezuko, Tanjirou pun mengusap helai demi helai rambut Nezuko sembari mengatur napas. Berusaha menahan rasa yang timbul karena Zenko pergi tanpa ijinnya terlebih dulu. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada pilar guntur. Terlebih setelah mengalami langsung momen di mana Zenko tertidur hingga sebulan lamanya. Rasa khawatir memuncak dan menyebabkan emosi yang seharusnya bisa ia tahan.

Ia tahu perasaannya ini terlalu berlebihan. Mereka bekerja dengan taruhan nyawa sejak awal menerima seragam dan pedang khusus pembasmi iblis dari kelompok kisatsutai. Mereka tahu resiko di tiap misi yang mereka emban. Namun begitu perasaan sukanya membuncah menjadi sebuah cinta, melihat yang terkasih pergi dengan taruhan nyawa tanpa ditemani dirinya membuat ia kacau luar biasa.

Tanjirou sadari sekarang makna dari kata 'cinta itu buta'. Ia sendiri kini merasakan kebutaan tersebut hingga sering kali lupa nyawa mereka berada di ujung pedang setiap saatnya. Ditambah ketidak pastian hubungan mereka yang Tanjirou buat sendiri, semakin besar perasaan buta itu menggelayutinya. Tanjirou benar-benar harus menegaskan dirinya dan semua pihak dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini.

Tanjirou sadar betul bahwa Kanao masih mengharapkannya. Tercium sangat pekat sebuah aroma tekad dan keinginan yang tak mudah padam dari wanita cantik berhias jepit kupu-kupu di rambutnya. Ditambah hari ini sebelum sosok itu menghilang, Kanao seolah menemukan jalan untuk memuluskan langkahnya. Dan Tanjirou takut jika ia lengah, kesalah pahaman akan melebar kemana-mana.

Maka dari itu Tanjirou harus mulai membuat jarak. Meski ia tidak suka melakukannya sama sekali.

…

Kanao menanti pria itu di belokan jalan yang biasa pria itu lewati setiap pagi ketika dia tak menjalankan misi. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa tahu hal tersebut. Tahukah kalian bahwa cinta membuat sikap orang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Hal itulah yang Kanao rasakan saat ini.

Ia yang dulunya seorang perempuan pendiam dengan sikap yang tak banyak polah kini berubah ketika orang lain memasuki taman bunganya. Pemilik kebun pun tentu penasaran dengan tamu tak diundang tersebut dan ketika mereka saling mengenal, sang pemilik kebun pun terpanah dan terjatuh dalam pesona orang asing yang kini dikenal bernama Tanjirou. Dan tentu, sebagai pemilik kebun, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang tersebut pergi dengan percuma tanpa membawa sesuatu darinya.

Kembali pada kenyataan, kini Kanao berhadapan dengan Tanjirou yang menatapnya sekilas. Tak ada perasaan terkejut dengan kehadiran Kanao di sana. Pun tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Karena sedari Tanjirou keluar dari kediamannya, ia sudah mencium aroma khas Kanao. Dan Tanjirou tahu, Kanao hendak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa memperkeruh kepercayaan Zenko kepadanya yang sempat meluruh.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Tanjirou pun pergi melewati Kanao begitu saja. Kanao yang kaget dengan respon dingin Tanjirou pun meneriaki namanya.

"Tanjirou-_kun_."

Dada Tanjirou bergemuruh. Mukanya berusaha menahan ekspresi sedih dan badannya ia paksakan bergerak menjauhi Kanao yang terdiam di sana. Ia harus melakukan ini. Ia harus jadi orang jahat bagi Kanao agar wanita itu sadar jikalau Tanjirou tidak akan mengubah pilihannya. Benar apa yang Uzui-_san_ katakan padanya. Ia harus menjadi lelaki tegas agar bisa dipandang kembali oleh Zenko.

Menatap punggung Tanjirou yang berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya membuat tabung kaca Kanao retak dan hancur menjadi abu. Perasaannya luluh lantak dan terbang bersama angin. Kanao serta merta menangis sembari berlari ke kediamannya. Ia tahu usahanya hampir mustahil berhasil, tapi mengapa respon Tanjirou terlalu kasar padanya?

Apa karena Kanao terlalu memaksa? Apa Kanao terlalu berharap pada bunga pertama yang merekah di kebunnya? Apa Tanjirou jengah dengannya? Apa pria itu benar-benar menepis semua perasaannya?

Kanao tidak tahu dan Kanao tidak mau tahu. Untuk saat ini.

…

Inosuke baru saja keluar dari area hutan di mana ia meminta rumahnya dibangun di sana. Ruang publik, banyaknya khalayak ramai di sisinya membuat indera perabanya bergetar tak nyaman. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menjauhi rumah warga dan kembali ke wilayah di mana ia dibesarkan, yakni hutan, ditemani hewan-hewan yang lebih ramah dengan indera perabanya.

Kedua tangannya bertaut di belakang kepala sembari ia melangkah malas mengelilingi sisi hutan. Tidak ada yang seru hari ini untuk dikacaukan. Tidak ada sesi bertandang kerumah pilar suara untuk melahap makanan nikmat buatan tangan istri-istri sang pillar. Yah, untuk apa juga dia kesana. Toh hanya akan jadi bumerang untuk hatinya yang iri melihat sebuah keluarga yang belum pernah Inosuke rasakan.

Tidak. Bukan keluarga yang seperti kakek-nenek di desanya dulu. Keluarga yang Inosuke ingin rasakan ialah di mana ia menjadi seorang pemimpin, jadi yang paling kuat lagi diandalkan semua. Di mana ia menjadi seorang suami serta ayah. Dan tentu, untuk bisa mencapai titik itu Inosuke harus memasuki jenjang pernikahan yang sayangnya terhambat oleh cinta segitiga yang merepotkan.

Meski Inosuke dibesarkan seekor babi liar, ia tidak bodoh sampai tingkat yang membahayakan. Ingat itu. Ia masih tahu dan belajar dari kakek dan nenek akan banyak hal. Tentang lingkungannya, tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan jika bertemu orang lain. Meski ia sadari emosinya jauh lebih unggul di masa remaja dulu sehingga ia terlihat ratusan kali lebih bodoh di mata siapapun, termasuk Zenko.

Ah, mengingat wanita berisik itu membuat Inosuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dan tak jauh dari sana, tengah berdiri seorang wanita dengan jepit kupu-kupu biru yang khas dari seorang Kanzaki Aoi.

"Oi, Ao!"

Aoi menoleh dan menghela napas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian raut mukanya berubah masam.

"Aku tahu mataku biru. Tapi namaku Aoi. AOI! Apa susahnya menambahkan huruf i di belakangnya?" Gerutu Aoi yang tak ditanggapi Inosuke, seperti biasanya.

"Kau sedang apa di tempat ini? Buang sial?"

Aoi kembali menghela napas. Kali ini dengan sedikit keras dan penuh rasa letih.

"Cinta itu mengerikan. Dan entah kenapa aku yang harus meredakan kecamuk cinta orang lain yang tak terbalas."

Alis tipis Inosuke tertarik keatas.

"Kau tahu. Ini tentang Kanao-_chan_." Lanjut Aoi menegaskan.

Inosuke memutar bola mata malas.

"Sudahlah. Dengan begini semakin sulit jalanku untuk menikah."

Aoi memekik kencang, "apa? Kau mau menikah?!"

Inosuke mendengus sebal, "tentu saja. Umurku sudah memasuki masa boleh menikah. Umur Zenko bahkan setahun di atasku. Memang ada larangan baru dengan batas usia boleh menikah?"

Kalau Aoi bisa, ia akan berguling di tanah dengan wajah amat sangat tak percaya. Inosuke. Seorang manusia barbar yang gemar membuat keributan dan banyak ulah lainnya, berniat melakukan hal sepenting pernikahan? Apa ini benar-benar Inosuke?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan bocah lagi, Momogi."

Kerutan di kening Aoi mengetat. Dengan sebilah kayu yang ia temukan tak jauh dari sana, ia pun melempar kayu tersebut kewajah Inosuke yang tentu saja sukses menghindarinya.

"SEJAK KAPAN AOI JADI MOMOGI, BAKASUKE!"

"Hahaha." Inosuke hanya menjawab dengan tawa kencang dan membiarkan Aoi menghunusnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah mengingat kalimat Aoi sebelumnya, Inosuke pun kembali berkomentar.

"Jadi Masao benar-benar sudah ditolak?"

Aoi ingin sekali memukul kepala Inosuke jikalau tingginya sejajar dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Namun mengingat Kanao membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

"Ya. Tadi pagi dengan nekat anak itu menunggu Tanjirou di dekat rumahnya. Dan tahu apa yang Tanjirou lakukan pada Kanao-_chan_? Ia mengabaikannya! Bukankah itu sebuah penolakan keras? Bagaimana bisa Tanjirou jadi seperti itu?" Aoi meracau frustasi. Percintaan sahabatnya seolah rumit lagi menyakitkan begini.

Inosuke bergumam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Aoi, "pilar suara menyuruhnya agar tegas. Mungkin itu langkah yang Gonpachiro lakukan agar Bakao sadar."

Aoi jelas kesal mendengarnya, "tapi apa perlu sekasar itu? Perempuan bisa diberi penjelasan yang tegas, bukan sikap yang terkesan kasar."

Inosuke mengerutkan kening pertanda dia tidak suka. Itu bukan masalahnya tapi kenapa jadi dia yang menjelaskan?

"Kau lupa bagaimana Masao begitu keras kepala mengejar Kentarou meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali?"

Aoi tercenung. Kalimat penjelasan Inosuke memang sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dibantah. Mungkin memang karena kekeras kepalaan Kanao-lah Tanjirou mau tidak mau menggunakan cara sedikit ekstrim untuk mengingatkannya. Tapi tetap saja, Aoi tidak bisa terima melihat Kanao pulang dengan wajah merah dibanjiri air mata.

"Lalu kau akan melakukan apa untuk bersaing dengannya?" Tanya Aoi pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya lebih dari itu pada Inosuke karena memang Kanao-lah yang salah. Dan Aoi hanya bisa menemani wanita itu dalam masa kegalauannya.

"Entahlah. Kalau ada celah, aku akan ambil permulaan." Jawab Inosuke enteng. Dan Aoi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Percakapan keduanya terhenti ketika suara rengekan khas dari Zenko menyapa indera pendengaran keduanya. Bersamaan, keduanya menoleh keujung jalan di mana di sana Zenko tengah menangisi sesuatu pada Chuntaro yang terbang di sisi kirinya. Inosuke pun segera meninggalkan Aoi di sisi jalan dan berlari menghampiri Zenko dan mengangkatnya keudara. Tentu saja Zenko yang diperlakukan demikian secara mendadak pun memekik kesal minta diturunkan dengan segera. Bersamaan dengan keduanya yang larut pada percakapan seputar misi yang baru dijalankan Zenko, Aoi pun kembali ke rumah dengan wajah masam.

"Aku tertular Kanao." Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

…

Pada akhirnya kesempatan itu datang di saat tak terduga. Dengan ketidak hadiran Tanjirou, ia bisa leluasa mencuri semua waktu Zenko hanya untuknya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Inosuke meminta Zenko agar pergi menuju rumahnya dari pada kembali ke kediaman kupu-kupu. Entah apa yang Zenko cari sehingga senang sekali menginap di sana. Padahal Zenko juga sudah memiliki rumahnya sendiri yang memang tak jauh dari rumah Inosuke. Sebuah fakta yang membuat Tanjirou serta merta murka dan segera mencari rumah tak jauh dari keduanya. Dan, waktu berduaan mereka pun berakhir ketika Tanjirou yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana segera menarik Zenko dan menginterogasinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sebelum pergi?"

Zenko yang terlanjur lelah pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan Tanjirou satu persatu. Setelahnya ia pun kembali duduk di sebelah Inosuke. Ketiganya berkumpul di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di antara rumah mereka secara kebetulan. Sehingga secara tidak langsung, tempat tersebut menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka dulu sebelum terlibat perasaan yang rumit. Zenko yang seolah mengingat apa yang ingin disampaikannya pada kedua pria di hadapannya pun menjentikkan jari.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian berdua sangat populer di kalangan perempuan desa. Kalian tahu? Mereka mendatangiku dan memintaku memberikan surat dari mereka kepada kalian! Sungguh menyebalkan!" Keluh Zenko.

Kedua pemuda itu pun tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas Zenko. Mereka amat sangat penasaran, apa Zenko sebal dan cemburu karenanya? Namun sayangnya mereka harus merasa sedikit kecewa karena Zenko malah memberikan surat tersebut dan memaksa mereka membacanya saat itu juga sehingga mereka tidak begitu menyadari perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Zenko.

Dengan masing-masing sepuluh surat di tangan, keduanya pun kembali menutup surat tersebut dan membiarkannya begitu saja di meja batu yang terpasang di taman tersebut. Zenko yang awalnya bingung pun kemudian menyadari bahwa kedua pria itu nyatanya masihlah gigih mempertahankan perasaan mereka pada Zenko meski Zenko dengan setengah hati menawarkan surat-surat tersebut kepada mereka. Mendesah pasrah, Zenko pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan siapa yang harus kucintai. Kalian segalanya untukku."

TBC

Notes :

Guys, help me vote who's gonna be the one Zenko chooses?


End file.
